Life On The Other Side
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: Caria finds out her husband's dirty little secret. And it involves her mortal enemy. What will she do to expose him? JeffOCStevie, RavenOC and probably more couples to include.
1. Chapter One: Unheard Pain

**Life On The Other Side**

_By: Miss Dollface_

**Disclaimer: I only own Caria. Ariella Chapman belongs to wandathetiger. Any other OC in here belongs to their rightful owner. **

* * *

**Pairings: JeffOCStevie, MattLita, RavArri, and probably more.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Unheard Pain**

**A/N: Hey people! I know, I know. Another Jeff-Caria story. –cowers- Please don't bite me. I got the idea of watching last night's RAW (9/24/07) and seeing Jeff with Candice made me so freaking pissed off and see; you know how this little shtick between them has been going on? Well it makes me mad when they're always together and so I got this idea for a story. But I found out Candice Michelle is married. So it made me kind of like happier. Though, I think I might be going somewhere with this story.**

**Anyways, enjoy, read, and review! Love yas!!**

**---- Miss Dollface**

* * *

We entered through the doors of the Marriott Hotel in Atlanta Georgia; and that's where it all began. 

But the tears and hurt didn't start coming right away. For the longest time, I thought everything was going really smoothly. Jeff and I were living together in our happy marriage. The two of us loved each other so much and cared for one another to the absolute point a person could go to. Then what was my problem? I'll tell you what it is. Or more like who. She has curly brown hair, looks like she's fucking anorexic, and wears designer outfits. She's been my worst enemy since day one. I hate everything about her. Even her name.

Candice. Michelle. Beckman.

We've always and forever been at swords ends with one another. I didn't notice any major attraction, but between Jeff and Candice, I knew there was something going on. They played like they were just friends. And I made myself believe that for a while. Because whether I liked it or not; I was in denile. And big time.

Both of walked through the doors in great moods. History was made this evening when we BOTH had won gold. Jeff had faced Santino Marella for the Intercontinental Championship and I faced Melina for the Women's Championship and also won. It was definitely a good night to be alive.

"Woo yeah son. Make way for the Champ-i-ons! Woo!" Jeff said goofily.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "You are _such _a weirdo."

"You love me though." Jeff said putting his arm around my waist.

I pretended like I had to confess my true feelings about him. "Yeah... I think we need to talk about that."

Jeff gave me a hurt type look. He actually thought I was serious. "What...?"

I smiled brightly. "Jeff, I'm joking!"

He breathed and grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Okay. Thank God, I thought you were serious."

I gave him the look and said sarcastically "Yeah Jeff, I'm serious. (I play-punched him in the arm) Dork."

He laughed. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we order some cheeseburgers, fries, and beer from room service and get drunk 'till we puke up a lung?"

I nodded excitedly. "Sounds like a plan! (I put my fist in the air) Onward!"

* * *

As we exited the elevator to the third floor, we searched for out room 502. The two of us were laughing and joking around until **SHE **had to come and ruin it. 

We bumped into Candice and my smile quickly disappeared. Jeff didn't notice, but I saw her give me a dirty look then smile friendly to him. Jeez, here we go.

"Hi Jeff, how's it going?" Candice greeted him. Ugh, that silicone bitch makes me wanna hurl. She's so two-faced. It's disgusting.

"Hey, nothing much. Just Caria and I are going to celebrate our victory winnings." he told her. "What about you?"

"Just going downstairs to get some coffee." Candice replied. "But yeah I saw you both! Way to go!" She patted me on the back, and it wasn't little _taps _either.

I forced a smile and tried my best to keep calm. "Thanks."

"Yeah. But hey, watch you. I'm going to be coming after ya." Candice warned me.

_'Oh trust me sweet-heart. The next time we meet, I plan on kickin' your fuckin' teeth in.' _I thought.

Now that image of me beating the shit out of her REALLY put a smile on my face. "Lookin' forward to it. (I looked at Jeff) Honey, I have a couple things to do. So I'll be in the room if you need me."

Jeff nodded. "Alright, love you."

"Love you too." I responded quietly.

I took the pass ket for my door, and unlocked it. Usually I wouldn't leave those two alone EVER. But this way, I could make sure if I was just wigging out or if my predictions were right.

As I peaked through the crack of my door, I watched silently as they conversed with one another. I could barely hear what Jeff and Candice were saying so I made all the effort to keep my hearing at it's best.

"I'm sorry about that." Jeff apologized quietly.

Candice slid her slender hand right over his chest. "It's okay, you're married. You can't help it.

"Yeah I know. But I can't leaver her. Not yet." Jeff responded. Yet? YET? What the hell? Why would he do this to me?!

"Until then, you wanna (she smirked) have a little fun out back?" Candice asked him.

Jeff didn't respond right away. Don't do it. Don't you dare! Then he said. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Got it." she said.

Then at the moment to seal their words, Jeff lifted her up from her back closer to his face. Both of their lips touched in a heated, passionate kiss.

I closed the door. I couldn't watch any more. It was unbelievable that he was actually decieving me like this. I was hurt badly. I love him so much, I gave him everything I had! And yet, the knife was being drove into my heart by the hands of my beloved. Or so I thought beloved.

The sounds of his footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. Qucikly, I climbed into bed, and picked up a book off of the nightstand. I positioned myself to be relaxed and acted as if I was reading the pages. And as the door was opened, Jeff stepped inside.

"Hey baby, what're you doin'?" he asked me; playing as if I didn't know.

"Oh, just catchin' up on some reading." I answered him casually.

"Interesting. Oh, can I ask you something?" Jeff requested.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You wouldn't mind...if I went with Candice for tonight? She wanted to talk to me about something over coffee." he explained.

"Sure, I'm tired anyways. So I was planning on going to sleep." I told him.

"Are you sure?" Jeff checked. He put on the guilty face to make it seemed he felt bad.

"Positive." I said.

"Alright, thanks. I swear I'll make it up to you." he promised. "I should be back in an hour or less. But first, I'm going to take a shower."

"'Kay." I replied.

He came over to me and placed a kiss on my lips. I could taste his lies. His bitter lies coming up from him and entering me. Then Jeff headed into the bathroom and closed the door. The tears that I held back for that remainder of time were now threatening to fall. I needed someone to talk to. I was in a panic. What was I to do? Then I created an idea. I need to call a friend. The one with all the answers. I needed... Ariella.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you all like the first part of it? I know, a little too dramatic. But stay tuned for the second chapter. Caria and Ariella create a plan. But what is it? Please review!**

**Quote of the moment:** "Yeah may be when I'm reincarnated, I'll come back as a sensitive guy. One who drives a blue frickin' prias." -- Walter off of 'Jeff Dunham: Spark of Insanity.'

**--- Miss Dollface**


	2. Chapter Two: A Little Adjustment

**Chapter Two: A Little Adjustment**

**A/N: I want to give a special thank you to my first reviewer of this story. Pockey, you are awesome and kick ass. So… thank you. Haha! Please enjoy chapter two and please remember to review!**

* * *

I was down by the foot of my bedside. Black mascara tears were streaming down my face staining my cheeks. I had my cell phone to my ear as I spoke to Ariella. I was practically whispering to her so Jeff couldn't hear me. I mean, yeah, he was in the shower. But if I did say something too loud, he might notice. 

"And I saw them both kiss right in front of me. I can't believe this Arri. I don't know what to do." I told her.

_"Okay, first; calm down. I'm sure it was just a mistake. Are you sure you **actually **saw them kiss?" _she asked me.

"Am I sure? Am I SURE? Dude, they were frenching! It's kind of NOT easy to notice." I replied. "Ugh, I can't handle this go on any longer. I'm not one of those woman who just stand by the sidelines and watch their husbands totally kill their love. What should I do?"

_"Get revenge." _

"How? I'm not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to things like that." I said.

_"Hmm... I think I have an idea. Next week when RAW comes around again, I'll tell you all about it." _Ariella informed me.

I didn't know what she was up to. But I'm sure it had to be interesting.

* * *

Neither of us talked when Jeff and I entered inside the building of The Ice Palace of Tampa, Florida. I don't think he knew that I found out about his secret. But I guess his guilty conscience got the best of him. I didn't even want to look at Jeff. He just made me so sick.

As we came to the parting hallway, I said "I'll see you after the show."

"Okay." Jeff said quietly.

He kissed me good-bye and we went our seprete ways. As he was out of sight, I wiped away his kiss onto the sleeve of my hoodie. Then, I saw a familiar red-head crossing my path.

"Hey Caria." Ariella greeted me.

"Arri, hey. What're you doing here?" I asked her.

"Remember that idea I told you about?" she said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well here's the thing, I talked to Vince about the script for tonight's show, and I asked if there could be a little tweak. When you and Jeff go against Kennedy and Beth Phoenix, at one part there will be Kennedy fighting against Jeff and after he gets a little roughened up a little bit, he'll come crawling over to you ready to tag in. But you'll just stand there. You won't do anything. Then Raven, Manna and I will come in and attack Jeff. Then you'll announce that'll you come back over to ECW with us. It'll be great! Vince said it was a perfect storyline idea and backed it up 100" Ariella explained.

I blinked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Arri, I just wanted to get him back for what he did. Not switch rosters."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Caria, just think about this. You'll be away from Jeff and everything will be better. It's great! Aaannd... I think I can hook you up with Michael. He's a girl, and you two will be perfect together."

"But, I can't. (I shook my head) This is too much. I can't do it." I declined.

"Well it's too late now." Ariella told me. "And didn't you always have a little bitty fangirl crush on Michael?"

That infamous smirk crossed her face. She was right. I did have a thing for Stevie Richards. (His real name was Michael Manna). but then again, I was still a married woman. All these things were clashing at once. I did miss being on ECW; but I also loved being on RAW. Aghhh. I'm so confused. But I didn't have a choice, so I decided to go with it.

"Fine. But wait on the Michael thing alright?" I said.

Her smirk got bigger. "Ohhh, so we _are _interested eh?"

Damn. She caught me. But I just repeated what I said before. "Just wait on it."

* * *

**A/N: A little short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise you. The action of Ariella's idea comes into play. But how will Jeff take it? Find out soon! Please review!**

**--- Miss Dollface**


	3. Chapter Three: Revenge Is Sweet

**Chapter Three: Revenge Is Sweet**

"The following contest is a mixed match! From Cameron, North Carolina weighting in at an average of 225lbs; Jeff…Hardy!" Lilian announced.

Jeff's music came on and all of the Enigma fans went crazy with exciting cheers. He snaked out from the curtains of the backstage. Then when he set foot on the runway, he began to do his mild seizure dance. Then after a minute, he sped off to the ring.

Waiting for me, his music died down and Lilian spoke again. "And his partner, from Prescott, Arizona; weighing in at an average of 135lbs – Caria Hardy!"

Most of the fans used to know me as 'Razor'. Now I just use my real name now that I was married to Jeff. My song 'I'm the One' by Van Halen pumped up the atmosphere. I came up all hyped up and ready to go. I had reviewed my script one more time before I actually came out; just to make sure all that I had to do.

The fans cheered for me as well. I saw in the ring, Kennedy and Beth were already there in the ring.

I dashed towards the ring and through the bottom ropes. I got to my feet and stayed in the ring, while Jeff went outside in my corner. Kennedy did the same, and then the bell rang. The match started.

* * *

The Green Bay native clothespinned Jeff in the neck and he slammed on his back against the matt. He had the upper hand on him and it was my turn to be in the corner. As Kennedy tagged in Beth, Jeff dragged his body forward to me extending his arm. I did nothing as planned. 

"What's Caria doing? Why won't she tag in?" King asked confused.

Jeff did it again. Trying to get my attention. But I still didn't move. I just smirked evily at him and shook my head. He tried touching my feet but I moved them quickly. A flash of movement caught my eye. I looked and saw Michael and Raven run into the ring and started ganging up on him. I watched them beat the shit out of him. Then when he was barely concious, Michael and Raven held Jeff's arms so he couldn't escape and so I could take my turn to hurt him. I stared at the body of my husband full of anger and hatred and then ran and kicked him in the face with one of my big combat boots. He finally was knocked out and they let go of them exiting the ring. I was receiving booes from the audience. But I didn't care. Not one bit. I went with Michael, Raven, and Ariella as the four us stepped backwards on the runway. Ariella handed me a microphone.

"Yeah, yeah boo me all you want. Say what you will. But just listen to what I have to say and then see who really is at fault here." I told the fans. "For months on end I have sat back and watched my marriage crumble into lies and betrayl. I mean, if you were in my shoes, you'd agree that there's barely any love left. I've saw Jeff change into some different other person. I honestly don't even know him anymore. He's deceived me for way too long. Yeah, don't think I don't know about you and Miss Candice Michelle, Jeff!! What the hell is that all about? What did **I **do to ever deserve that kind of shit?! You know what, I don't even care anymore. Because we're done. (Ariella handed me a document and I raised it up for him to see) I've got the divorce papers right here buddy boy. And to make sure, I never will get to see you again, Caria _Swatson _is returning to her original roster. **E. C. W.**"

Ariella raised up my hand and my entrance theme cut again.

"What?! Caria's leaving Monday Night RAW for ECW?!" King exclaimed.

"Not to mention divorce her husband Jeff Hardy." JR added. "This is definitely big!"

I took one more stare down at Jeff then walked away the other three.

* * *

"Girl, what you did out there tonight was kick ASS!" Ariella praised me. 

The two of us where in my hotel room hanging out and talking.

I giggled. "Thanks. To be honest, I was kind of nervous, but when I really got into it... I don't know, it just felt impowering."

"See? It was great wasn't it?" Ariella said.

I did a little fist pump in the air. "I give you your props."

Ariella impersonated Elvis. "Ah thank you."

I laughed "Dorkbait."

There as a knock at the door. She volunteered to answer it. "I'll get it."

"'Kay." I said.

She climbed down from the bed and walked over to the door. Ariella turned the knob and opened it up. When she revealed who it was, it wasn't good.

"Hi Arri, may I speak to my _wife?_" a familiar voice asked boldly and sternly. Fuck. It was him. I fixed my eyes on the entrance of the room. Jeff stood there looking very pissed. Greeeeeeat.

As I got to my feet I headed to him.

"Uh, Cari', someone's here for you." Ariella informed me.

"Yeah I see that." I said approaching them. Arri left the room so the two of us were alone. He shut the door. "Mind explaining to me what the hell THAT was all about?"

He set me off. "Whoa pal, why don't you start explaining what **you've **been doing with Candice behind my back?!"

Jeff didn't answer right off the bat. "..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" I exclaimed scowling.

"How long have you know?" he asked me calmly.

I sighed to myself still glaring straight into his eyes. "Long. Enough."

There was a break of silence between us. Our pride and egos were sky rocketting through the roof. In about forever, I had never felt so angry. And with Jeff, I have never seen him so mad since the whol Hardy Boyz feuding rivarly. Now that, that was just terrible to experiance.

He looked at me. "What now?"

I shook my head and sighed again. "Just leave me alone. It's better that we got our seperate ways. You'll still be RAW's favorite Superstar and I'll be competing on ECW. We won't have to see each other ever again. So ta-da. Everyone's happy."

Jeff took me by the hand. "But just let me explain--"

No way. He wasn't going to get me with a guilt trip. I snatched my hand and pointed to the door. "Please. Just leave."

Jeff obeyed and did it without another word. As soon as he walked out, Ariella stepped in giving him a weird look. She shut the door. "Wow, that was less chaotic than I thought. What happened?"

I rolled my eyes just thinking about what went on. "Dramatic bullshit. He came to whine about what we did."

She scoffed. "It served him right."

"I know." I agreed. "But I have a feeling that's not the last I'm going to see of him."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh intense eh? Please review. Next chapter will be the beginning of Caria coming back to ECW and the chemistry that I'll go on between her and Stevie Richards. Stay tuned!**

**Quote of the moment:** "Imma kick your candy ass!" --- The Rock

**--- Miss Dollface**


	4. Chapter Four: NotSoWonderful Welcome

**Chapter Four: Not-So-Wonderful Welcome.**

**A/NL Well Trish fans, I've got bad news for you. Trish doesn't know when she's coming back. So don't get your hopes up for any sign of her return this year. She said that her farewell was so sweet that she didn't want to ruin it. –rolls eyes and scoffs- Pff. Gay.**

**--- Miss Dollface**

* * *

Vince and I talked over the whole ECW deal and I got a new contract for that roster. I couldn't wait to start working as an extreme Diva again. I was excited and ready. 

The show began with the champ CM Punk as it's opening act. For me, I wasn't going to exactly fight tonight. I was going to do a scene with The Miz and Extreme Expose. Lucky me eh? NOT.

Our part was right before the main event. And that match that was before us, was coming to an end.

The ref hit that matt three times and the winner of the match was announced Tommy Dreamer between him and his on-screen rival Ellijah Burke.

"Well that was indeed a very interesting fight between Ellijah Burke and Tommy Dreamer." Joey Styles said.

"Yeah I agree and Tommy proved to all of us that he is truly the better man of the two." Tazz repsonded.

Miz's entrance theme came on, and he stepped out with his sex posse Expose. Ugh, I don't like any of them. Especially The Miz. He has 'Douche Bag' written all over him.

"Being accompanied by Extreme Expose, from Parma, Ohio; weighing in at average of 220lbs --- The Miz!"

As the 'Chick Magnet' walked onto the runway, he stopped and the three women slid down him in a sexy way. To me, sexy wasn't the word. It was just plain disgusting.

The four of them walked into the ring. The Miz going in first with the three ladies linked to each other holding hands.

Jason Roberts handed over his microphone to him so he could talk. The auidence came to a hush.

"Now, all of you know, we've gotten one of our own original ECW Divas back." The Miz said mentioning me. The crowds gave a mix of cheers and booes. Some of the fans were still not happy with what I did to Jeff. But oh well. "And I would like to have a word with her. So give it up for Caria!"

'I'm The One' started up and started to electrify the auidence. Fans started to stand up to cheer me on. I didn't want to, but I came out and did my thing as I ran out into the open.

"And from Prescott Arizona, weighing in at an average of 135lbs; Caria!" Justin announced my arrival.

Then walking to the ring, I looked at Miz and shook my head pitifully. I hiked up the steel steps and slipped into the silver ropes onto the white matt. From the side, I was being handed a mic. The music quieted down and the scene began.

"Well, Caria, isn't it nice to see you again?" he greeted me.

I held the mic up to my mouth. "What do you want Miz? You're wasting my time."

"Whoa, is that a way to greet one of your old friends?" he asked. "I come out here and introduce you back to ECW, and this is the way I get treated?"

I smirked. "Last time I checked when I was in ECW, I kicked your ass." The auidence gave me a good response.

His stupid smug expression was soon wiped away. Then he took a breath and kept calm. "It was one time. Once. But anyways, I got a offer for you. And I think it's one you can't refuse."

"What is it?" I asked. I knew it couldn't be good, so I was going to be gullible and believe him.

"How about you join up with me and Extreme Expose?" Miz said. "You'll be our hottest member. What do you say?"

I smirked again and looked at him with a fake expression of happiness. "Well, there's a couple things wrong with that. One, unlike your little cutesy women (I honestly wanted to say whores, but I held it back) I can't dance. And two, I would **never **joinwith someone like you."

I said it with such emphasise to make my point come across.

He winced his eyes at me. "What's a matter Car-Car, mad because you know I'm better than any man you ever dated? Such as that pathetic, no talented loser Jeff Hardy?"

Okay. He was starting to piss me off. This was going passed the limit of 'scripted'. I grabbed him by the collar and brought him closer to me. "Listen up, if you ever talk about him again I will personally make your life hell. GOT IT?"

I pushed him backwards and then exited then ring. Hmph.

* * *

As I walked into the backstage, I headed to the catering arena. I was SO starving it wasn't even funny. There, I bumped into a familiar face. And my, oh my, it was definitely a cute one!

A smile crossed it's way onto the lips of the dirty blonde. "Hey Caria, how's it going?"

I blushed; I couldn't help it. "I'm alright. Just had a little fued with Miz back over there."

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, I saw that."

"I was actually hoping to fight, but they gave me this instead." I said.

Michael shrugged. "Oh, well there will be other times."

I nodded. The atmosphere was becoming slightly awkward between us. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say. He just ended it when he said. "Well, I'll see you later."

I waved. "'Bye."


	5. Chapter Five: Michael's Favorite Color

**Chapter Five: Michael's Favorite Color**

Going through time, traveling all over the states, ECW finally hit Miami, Florida. I was about excited about this. Warm weather, beautiful beaches, amazing sights, it was all going to be great.

"Duuuude. This is the perfect time to start trying out our new bikinis." Ariella said. She and I were with Jamie in my locker room. She held up a black and red swim suit top with studs on the linings. "What do you think?"

"Very cute. I like it." I said smiling. I held up mine. It was a baby blue piece with black miniature hearts. "What about mine?"

"HOT." Ariella giggled. "Ooh, and it matches your hair!"

I laughed, it was true. My hair is dyed royal blue with mixes of other blues and tints of lime green. From time to time, I would put it up in a mohawk.

"And may be it'll impress Mr. King of Swing." she smirked.

I bit my lower lip slightly as I smiled. "You really think so?"

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Girl, I know so."

The door to Arri's locker room opened up. In came the two dirty blonde Superstars coming up behind us.

"Hey baby." Raven greeted Ariella. Michael was following him in. The Short Hills native spotted Arri's bikini and immediatly lit up. He picked it up with his two fingers and started to jingle it. "Oh-ho-ho, what do we have here! A little preview for tonight?"

"May be." Ariella smirked. "Caria and I were actually just checkin' out some of the bathing suits that we should wear for these couple days. You know, it's Miami, Florida; perfect timing."

Raven nodded in undertanding. "Makes sense. Hey, speaking of Miami and bathing suits, I was wondering if you wanted to have a little romantic dinner with me on the beach?"

"Sounds good. Pick me up?" she asked.

"You know it." Raven said.

They looked at us. Oh boy.

"You guys wanna come?" Raven offered.

Michael and I were kind of tounge-tied. We kind of glanced at each other and then he spoke up for the two of us.

"We'd love to." he said.

Raven nodded. "Okay then, I'll make sure to call you two as well. But anyways, we gotta go, see you guys later."

"Alright 'bye baby. But hey Michael wait!" Ariella stopped the younger blonde.

Michael turned around. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of Caria's bikini?" she asked him. No! Crap! I wish she didn't do that. Well actually, I did; but then again it's like you wish she didn't at the same time. I bet he was feeling that as well.

"It's cute." Michael answered her; hoperfully truthfully. Then, he chuckled. "It goes great with your hair."

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. "Is that suppose to be a compliment or are you just picking on me cowboy?"

He held up his hands in defense. "No, no I'm jsut saying --- well, I like it. I mean, it is after all (he pointed to his shirt. It read 'bWo') my favorite color."

Ariella nodded and grinned. "That is true."

"Yeah so, I'll see you guys later." Michael said finishing up and heading for the door.

We waved to him. "See ya!"

I looked at Ariella and smiled girlishly. It was definitely going to be a more interesting time between all of us.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you don't know what bWo means, it's Blue World Order. It's like a parody of New World Order. Anyways, please reveiw!**


End file.
